


Quiet Nights

by Sharpe3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe3/pseuds/Sharpe3
Summary: Shoma and Yuzuru are Prefects at Hogwarts.  Instead of patrolling the halls at night like they're supposed to, they sneak off to cuddle.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 47





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, but it finally coalesced this evening and I through this together. Unbeta'd and only edited once for basic grammar and punctuation.

“Yuzuru, where are we going!?” Shoma asks, increasingly exasperated as the older boy tugs on his hand, pulling him down another corridor. “This isn’t even remotely the area we’re supposed to be patrolling right now, what if someone finds out? What if something happens and we aren’t there to step in?”

“Shoma, Shoma, Shoma,” Yuzuru singsongs quietly, coming to a stop and turning to face Shoma. “You’ve been a prefect for a year now. When has anything ever happened during Night Patrol?”

“Never”

“And didn’t you agree we’d make a date out of tonight?”

“Yes, but –“

‘Then I don’t understand why you’re making such a fuss Sho”

“I just thought with date, you meant walking together and maybe snogging in a secret passage; not go gallivanting off into the remote reaches of the Castle, Yuzu”

“Ahh” Yuzuru responds, “I should have been more upfront. But there’s a really cool thing I found. And I don’t really know how to explain it.” An uncertain pause. “But if you’d rather not, that’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a better heads-up before.”

“No, no, that’s okay,” Shoma replies. “I trust you” and they’re off again. Shoma half suspects that they’re going to the Astronomy Tower but then they turn another corner and Yuzuru slows down in a corridor that is empty except for an ugly painting of a man beset by a group of trolls dressed in tutus.

“Here we are,” Yuzuru says quietly, “just wait here for a minute.”

“Great, just great,” Shoma thinks to himself as he watches Yuzuru walk purposefully back and forth down the corridor. “The stress finally got to him and he’s lost it.” 

“Ah perfect” he hears drifting down the hallway, and suddenly jolts back to attention, when he sees Yuzuru standing next to a door that had definitely not been there before. 

“Wha –“

“Come on!” Yuzuru beckons before Shoma can get out his question. Shoma comes. As he passes through the door that Yuzuru holds open for him, Shoma sees a small, cozy looking room. At one side is a fireplace that is gently crackling away in front of a comfortable looking couch. Near the other is a luxurious looking bed, with deep purples covers. The wall décor is subtle, but charming. 

“Oh, this is nice. Much nicer than wandering around the halls all night,” Shoma says, wandering over to the couch and plopping himself down on it, looking expectantly at Yuzuru to come join him. When Yuzuru also sits down, Shoma tips over so that he’s lying on the couch with his head in yuzuru’s lap. 

“So, you like it?” Yuzuru asks, softly stroking a hand through Shoma’s hair and looking down to him.

“Yeah. But I don’t understand why you didn’t just say you found a secret room for us to hang out in”

“Well, it’s not just a room”

“It looks just like a room to me, Hanyu” Shoma ribs.

“Smart-ass” Yuzuru retorts, softly taping his finger on Shoma’s nose. “It’s a room that grants wishes.”

“Oh?” Shoma asks questioningly. “Well, I could really wish for some hot chocolate right now.”

Yuzuru’s responds by looking around and, quickly tugging his wand out off his robs, mutters “_accio_” and a small side table with an old-fashioned silver chocolate pot and two matching cups floats into Shoma’s eyesight, settling within easy arm’s reach. 

“Cool,” Shoma says, sufficiently impressed. “How did you find this place then?”

“I tripped over this place in like my first week at Hogwarts, although I hadn’t realized it at the time. I had gotten completely lost, and desperately needed to use the loo. So, I was pacing back and forth trying to remember which way to go when suddenly I noticed a door in the wall right across from me that I was pretty sure hadn’t been there before. I opened the door and found a room full of chamber pots”

“So you just took a dump and left it there?” Shoma asks, wrinkling his nose, suddenly eyeing his surroundings nervously, half expecting to find the relevant chamber pot tucked away in a corner somewhere. 

Yuzu shrugged looking ashamedly, “Well, I didn’t know how to do a vanishing spell back then.”

“Ew”

“But I came back a few weeks later, and everything was clean and empty, so I don’t think it mattered.”

“So how did you figure out that this wasn’t just a magically disappearing toilet?

“Last year, while studying for O.W.L.s. I needed to borrow a book from the library, but all the copies were checked out. I ended up in the corridor here just stress pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Then I realized where I was, and looked through the door, and there was a small study with precisely the book I needed sitting out on the desk. I experimented a bit and basically found that the room became whatever I wanted it to be”

“Huh, cool. So why is there a bed?”

Yuzu blushes suddenly, the pink blooming on his cheeks. “I was hoping you’d be willing to cuddle. And maybe spend the night together.”

Shoma feels a sudden lurch of fondness in his chest as he looks at Yuzuru. “Yeah,” he breathes out quietly, reaching out for one of Yuzuru’s hands, “I’d love to cuddle with you.” They twine their fingers together, and Shoma gives a soft reassuring squeeze. “Do you think this place has pajamas too? I could do with getting out of these,” Shoma says, lifting his arm to gesture vaguely at his robes.

“I’m sure there are. If you’ll let me up, I’ll go find them.” Shoma grouses but lifts his head up to allow Yuzuru to stand up. Shoma closes his eyes as Yuzuru rustles about and is rewarded by having a pile of soft cloths dropped on his face. “Found them” Yuzuru says cheerfully as Shoma starts up. “There’s also a changing area here now, if you want,” Yuzuru says, gesturing to a room divider that had appeared in the far corner. “I’ll go get changed into mine and meet you in bed?” He asks, holding up a set of pajamas’ that matched Shoma’s, except with a different trim. 

“Sound’s good,” Shoma replies. Once Yuzuru is behind the divider, Shoma quickly changes out of his robes. Nothing was going to keep him out of a bed for a moment longer than necessary. He is already comfortably snuggled under the blankets when Yuzuru comes to join him. Shoma lifts up the blanket to help Yuzuru slide into bed next to him.

They come to a rest laying face to face with each other, and Shoma can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face as he rests a hand on Yuzuru’s chest. “This is nice. This is really nice.” Yuzuru smiles back at him softly.

“You had said earlier, you had expected to snog in a secret passageway somewhere. Is it ok if I kiss you now?” Yuzuru asks.

“Please,” Shoma replies, parting his lips slightly, to catch Yuzuru’s mouth as it comes to meet his. He moans slightly at the feeling of Yuzuru’s warm lips, gentle but pressing, against his own. He opens his mouth further to allow Yuzuru’s tongue to push in a little, before pushing back and sucking softly against Yuzuru’s lower lip. They break off to take a breath and Yuzuru start’s peppering soft kisses along Shoma’s jaw and neck, nipping the slightest little bit. Shoma stretches his neck back, giving Yuzuru as much space to work with as possible, letting out a ragged breath as he does. He mumbles out a soft, “I love you,” as Yuzuru slowly comes to a rest.

“I love you too Shoma,” Yuzuru says, lifting his head up to press a gentle kiss on the bridge of Shoma’s nose and reaching an arm around him. Shoma shifts slightly as he lets Yuzuru pull them closer together and hums softly as he rests his face against the firm warmth of Yuzuru’s chest resting an arm around Yuzuru’s waist.

“I hope you don’t mind if I fall asleep on you like this, you’re just really comfortable.”

“Not at all, Shoma,” Yuzuru says, smiling as he presses his face onto the top of Shoma’s head and rubs small circles on his back. “I’m so happy you’re cozy”

Shoma responds with a happy nonverbal hum. By the time Yuzuru leaves a soft kiss in his hair, he is fast asleep.

* * *

Shoma swore a personal vendetta against the alarm clock that woke them up in time to get back to their dormitories before their absences was noticed the next morning, but the still warm hot chocolate helped moderate his resentment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me on twitter @chaoticUnohoe


End file.
